Dora Tickle Tortures Kento Koshiba/Grounded
Transcript Part 2: *Dora: Huh? What happened?! Where am I?! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm so furious at you for capturing Kento Koshiba and tickled his feet for reason! Now Asako Kageyama has to worship his feet to help him sleep peacefully in bed thanks to you! That's it! You are so grounded big time! No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final, you wicked witch! Now it's time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You'll be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS or DVD and If you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail! I agree with Fievel! The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! Me and my wife my age Ramurin Makiba are very furious at you for what you have done! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm very mad at you for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba. You'll be forced to watch Disney movies and that is final! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You will play all Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece and Tokyo Extreme Racers games until you win or else, Sakurako Koinuma will beat you up! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba again, I will punch you in the face so painfully you will get a blood nose! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! I'm very furious in you for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba for reason! He's my greatest classmate as well! Now this year's kids will be very angry at you for tickling Kento Koshiba from Shimajirō. If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll be sent to Wales and all other countries in the European Union! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Me and Satomi Hiroyuki are very angry at you for what you have done to Kento Koshiba! You'll be forced to watch all Star Wars movies along with Star Wars Rebels and that is final, or else I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! Start paying attention to Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you until you bleed to death! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. We can't stand you always not listening to us for no reason! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you try to force Shimajirō Shimano to watch your retarded show, Monta Kimura and I will call in Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! My Melo and I are very mad in you for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba from Shimajirō like that! He's one of my favorite Shimajirō characters! You will watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara and many female Challenge Island Kindergartners will come and beat you up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, bad girl! Plus, you are worse than Kuromi! *Wario: I'm Wario. I heard you captured Kento Koshiba for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you win, or else I will barge at you! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill, *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth, *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle, *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon, *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo, *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus, *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger, *Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin, and we're the Mavericks. The security cameras in our fortress caught you tickling Lucina's feet with acrylic paint! *Jazzi: Finally I'm Jazzi. I'm so fed up because you tickled tortured Kento Koshiba! *Foo: I'm Foo. I will donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Tickle torturing Kento Koshiba has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That's so stupid of you to tickle torture Kento Koshiba! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to tickle torture Kento Koshiba. If you do this again, I'll slice you up with my chainsaw! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You getting stretched for 5 months! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X30) *Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Part 3 Finale: Kento Koshiba's Naptime Feet Worship *Kento Koshiba: Thanks for saving me, Asako. *[Kento Koshiba felt his body immediately beginning to relax as he saw Asako Kageyama massaging his feet, pressing her thumbs gently against the soft soles before her.] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]